Marine horns have long been used as signaling devices on watercraft, and are generally considered to be indispensable to safe water travel. Many, if not all, states have safety regulations which require horns as a safety precaution on all water craft of any significant size.
The nature of water travel, and the weather conditions to which many watercraft are exposed make a waterproof marine horn assembly desirable. More specifically, and particularly with regard to pleasure craft, many areas of a watercraft are subjected to water as a matter of course in everyday use. Swimming, skiing and fishing are examples of recreational activities commonly associated with the use of pleasure craft which often result in water being carried into even the most remote recesses of such pleasure craft. Exposure to water can damage a marine horn, and exposure to salt water can be particularly destructive. Further, pleasure craft are often exposed to the elements continuously during the warm weather months when they are being used most frequently. Thus, the effect of rain water on the craft must also be considered. Further, routine washing of a watercraft can introduce unwanted water into a horn assembly. Accordingly, regardless of where a marine horn assembly is mounted on a watercraft, it may be exposed to water, and it is therefore desirable that it be waterproof.
Because marine horn assemblies are often mounted on the outer surfaces of the hull of the watercraft, a marine horn assembly which can be mounted flush with the hull is desirable. More specifically, marine horn assemblies are often mounted on a deck or an outer surface of the bow of a watercraft. If such horns are not flush mount units, those mounted on the deck can be a stumbling hazard, and those mounted on the bow can be easily damaged, for example, when attempting to dock the craft. It is therefore desirable to provide a marine horn assembly which can be mounted substantially flush with the hull surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof marine horn assembly for use on a watercraft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a marine horn assembly, as aforesaid, which is adapted for mounting substantially flush with the surface of a watercraft hull.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a marine horn assembly, as aforesaid, which is easily installed as a single unit in an opening formed in a watercraft hull.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a marine horn assembly, as aforesaid, which can be installed in a watercraft hull in any desired orientation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a marine horn assembly, as aforesaid, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is easily maintainable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a marine horn assembly, as aforesaid, which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance.